Dream
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Sequel to 'Nightmare'. It would seem all was going well from Desiree. New friends, family...but what if her past doesn't want to stay in the past? Can she, along with the others, stop this new force, or will Deisree pay the ultimate price?
1. Chapter 1

And this is the beginning of the sequel to **Nightmare**! I am so glad for the people who reviewed, faved, and put **Nightmare **on their Alert List…well, here is its sequel…**Dream**! Hope you enjoy it!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): here is de first chapter of **Dream**…hope ya enjoy it an' get ready fo' dis story! De past just seems ta never stay in de past…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel…but I own my OC's and plot…

* * *

_The world around her was all black. She could see nothing and felt like she was standing on a flat surface. She looked around and put up her arms to try to feel around her. Curiosity came to her at first, then a slight panic. Where was she?_

_Then, from the darkness that surrounded her, a laughter began, slowly at first then continued. It was a childish laughter, but sounded evil at the same time. She reached up and managed to cover her ears._

"_Who are you…what are you…" she called out into the darkness. The laughter continued. Then it stopped in a halt. She paused and put her hands down from her ears. But, the world of darkness didn't last long._

_Soon, the dark world around her filled with light and images swam around her. People were cheating, stealing, beating, lying, and killing other people. She could hear the agony cries of the victims of these terrible crimes, and she once again covered her ears and squeezed her eyes shut._

"_Stop…stop showing me these nightmares…" she cried out, pain lined her voice. The cries of pain from the images around her only grew louder, and soon the same laughter as before erupted again, but this time she could tell it was coming from in front of her. She opened her eyes, but saw no one. Then, the cries and screams from the images stopped, but the images continued to show her the terrible deeds done by people. She put down her hands and stared at the images, her eyes trance by them._

"_Nightmares…no, these are the dreams of man…of humans…" came a voice right next to her ear. Her eyes grew, but before she could blink, pain erupted in her chest. She slowly looked down and saw a silver sword, now dripping red with blood, piercing out of her chest. She gasped. "And you…the Nightmare…will disappear…forever…" Her eyes then rolled back, and the sword was drawn out of her. She slowly fell to her knees, and then face met the ground. The voice then spoke again, "Nightmare will disappear…disappear…"_

* * *

She awoke with a start and sat up in her bed. She hunched over and began gasped. After covering her chest with her hand, she found no sword wound. Her black-colored eyes scanned her room and sighed when she saw no one and no evil visions. She sat up and removed her hand from her chest.

_What was that…_ she thought. _So…realistic…_

She turned her head to the right and looked out the window in her room. The full Moon was glowing a soft silver glow. She shivered. Silver, the same color of the sword that had 'killed' her in the dream-state. She took in a deep breath and laid back down in her bed. She laid down on her right side so she continued to stare out the window. Tomorrow she would ask the Professor about the dream…and maybe tell Remy, for reassurance that it was just a dream…

_But…I don't dream dreams, only nightmares… _she reminded herself. Then, she shut her eyes. The last line in the dream was frightening her on the inside.

"_Nightmare will disappear…disappear…"_

* * *

The girl stood in front of the gates that lead to the Institute, which was currently being illuminated by dyeing glow of the full Moon. Her height was about 5'7, and her appearance gave her a younger looking age than she already was, which was eighteen. Her premature grey/silver hair was cropped off at her shoulders, and her eyes were a hazel grey similar to that of her hair. She stared that the large building and her skinny hand wrapped itself around one of the bars of the gate.

"Dear Nightmare…you will pay for your crime…you will pay with your own life…pay for Dream" she hissed in a young child's voice. She let out a series of low giggles and removed her hand from the bar. Soon, she closed her eyes and quickly re-opened them. But now she looked different. The girl examined herself and a smirk slivered its way on her thin lips.

"Perfect…" She then looked up at the Institute and watched as the Moon's glow died away, to reveal a rising Sun. "Silly Nightmare…your Moon has just set…" Another series of giggles followed, and she opened the gate and walked through it.

* * *

Who is that girl and what's her importance? Heh, heh, heh…sorry, but that is for the others chapter!  
I finally got another to do this, and I hope all of my previous readers like it!

Review!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Wow…second chapter! WOOHOO! Anywho…here the next chapter!  
Also…I would like to thank **BlkDiamond** for reviewing the last chapter!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): Chapter 2 of **Dream** is now here…and hope y'all like it…I don't wanna spoil anythin'…bout you do meet someone new…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel…but I own my OC's and plot…

* * *

HUFF. HUFF. HUFF. HUFF. The pattern heavy breathing continued as she hid behind a large rainforest tree. A thick and humid jungle was all around her. Making walking impossible. She closed her mouth and listened to the forest surrounding her.

_Now…where is he…_ she thought to herself. She peered around the tree and scanned the jungle. _Hmm…come out…come out…where ever you are…_ Her ears then picked up a rustling in the trees nearby. Her eyes followed up to the tree tops and began scanning them. _Where are you…_

Metal Claws. The image of metal claws flashed through her mind. She smirked and gripped her scythe. Her eyes continued to dart around her. Metal Claws. Again, another image of metal claws flashed in her mind, and she quickly turned around and blocked the blow. She pushed the assailant off of her and lunged forward, scythe raised. She slashed down at the figure, but it move out the way. Once she landed back on her feet, she quickly spun and blocked another blow. The assailant continued to push down on her scythe. She smirked.

"Call it a draw?" she said. The figure stopped pushing, and then, in the next instant, she had him fly through the air and heading a tree. The figure slid down the tree and sat at the base of the tree.

"Ya cheated, ya'know?" the figure stated, disgruntled. She smiled and twirled the scythe.

"Nope, just out smarted ya" she replied.

Then, a voice rang out in the forest, "Desiree, de Birthday Girl, wins. Sorry Logan. Stimulation deactivated." Then, the forest around the girl and her attacker faded away. They were now standing in an empty white room. She walked over and held out a hand.

"Here Logan" she said, smirking. He looked up and rolled his eyes. Logan took the hand, but smirk. Desiree didn't have time to think before he flipped her over and pinned her down on her stomach. He then whispered in her ear.

"I won." She growled, and her right arm began to turn black and glow the dark color. Logan's eyes grew, but he didn't have time before images of death of himself and his friends flooded through his mind. He was in pain and let go. She rolled away, and soon the nightmares left his mind. Desiree stood up and looked over at Logan, who was on knees, panting. She walked over and knelt down.

"Sorry 'bout dat Logan…" she whispered. He looked up and nodded. Soon, he was back on his two feet, standing. Desiree stood up too.

"Don't worry about it…I'm fine." Then both began out of the simulator. Once they opened the door, Remy was standing there on the other side, grinning from ear to ear. Desiree and Logan both walked out of the stimulator and stood with Remy.

"It would seem Logan, dat you lost ta a gurl" he said, still smiling. Desiree smirked as well, but Logan didn't think it was all that funny. He huffed and turned to walk down the hallway. Desiree and Remy looked at each other and soon followed him. While walking, Desiree's X-Men outfit faded away and revealed her ordinary clothing. They walked next Logan and headed through the halls of the underground headquarters. Remy then said to Desiree, "Can't wait fo' your birthday taday Desy.?" Desiree nodded, knowing that once they stepped out of the underground headquarters, her birthday party was waiting in the kitchen and living room.

_A Few Hours Later…_

She softly kicked her door open and walked in carrying presents. She continued on and deposited the presents on the ground before her bed. A piece of King Cake hung out of her mouth, with green, yellow, and purple sugar fall off of it. She quickly pushed the rest in, chewed it up, and swallowed.

"Mmmm…" she hummed in pleasure, "haven't had good King Cake in ages." She then turned and walked to the side of her bed. She lain down across the bed and stared at the ceiling. The nightmare from last night came back to her thoughts. She remembered that this morning she had talked with the Professor, but unfortunately he didn't find anything to help, and well…she didn't tell Remy.

_I shouldn't worry him…_ She finally closed her eyes and rested on the bed. _I can't believe it…I'm finally nineteen…de years fly by quickly…_ She continued to just rest there, but that wouldn't last long.

Mirror. She quickly opened her eyes when an image of a mirror, the Dream & Nightmare mirror, flashed through her mind. A slight panic and worry ran through her body. The dark-haired girl quickly sat up, hair bun bouncing. She turned her head and looked around her room. Just her ordinary room. She slowly got up and took a step forward to open her closet. Once the doors were opened, she knelt down and began rummaging through the boxes. She picked one and pulled it out. Quickly, her hands pulled the flaps back, and the box was exposed to its insides. Inside were pictures, a few nick-nacks, and a silver mirror. She slowly picked it up and stared deep into the silver surface. Desiree closed her black eye and ran her thumb down the middle of the smooth surface.

"_Au nom du Cauchemar, montrez-moi le Rêve_ …"[1] she muttered, and her eyes fluttered opened. Nothing appeared. Her eyes widen in horror, and she gasped. "No…" Where was Dream? She knew she had imprisoned her Aunt Rêve three months ago, but where was she? Unless…

"Desiree?" called a voice. She quickly whipped her head and saw Remy standing in her room, arms crossed over his chest and a worry look over her face. A small and pathetic smile took a hold of Desiree's lips.

"Yeah, Remy?…" she replied. Her hands softly dropped the mirror back into the box and pushed the box back into the closet. The black and red eyed mutant eyed her and the box.

"What was dat?" he asked. Desiree shook her and stood up.

"Nuthin'" she muttered, staring back at her adoptive brother. He didn't buy it and just stared back at her.

"Desi., what's wrong? Why did ya get de mirror out again?" he asked, and the nineteen year old internally cringed. He didn't buy it.

"It's…nuthin' important." Remy took a step forward and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand and back up at him.

"Deisree, ya know that ya can tell me. I'm ya brotha…remember dat…" he said to her. She stared back at him, locked in a staring match with his red and black eyes. She dipped her head lower and looked away.

"I know…" she whispered, then she looked back up at her brother, "and I am telling you that it is nothing…" Remy, believing the statement somewhat, nodded and the ends of his lips curled up.

"Good ta hear that…" he replied, and then he rubbed the top of the black haired girl's head, which caused to pout. He smiled, turned, and walked out. Once the door shut, Desiree flung herself onto her bed, face down.

"Oh Remy…I'm so sorry…" she muttered into the sheets. She hated lying, especially to her brother, but it had to be done. "I'm sorry…"

_In the Foyer…_

The brown-haired man walked down the stairs and was about to turn towards the kitchen, but knocking on the front doors stopped him. He sighed and walked towards them. Remy stopped and rested his hands on the door handles. Something inside of him began telling him not to open the door. He decided against the gut feeling and opened the door.

There, standing before him, was a short, young girl who looked to be in her early teens. She had short, cherry red, curly hair and her eyes were a brown-cherry color. Her skin was tanned, and she was wearing a red tank top, short denim shorts, and pink flip-flops. A duffel bag was slung over her shoulder. A smile was formed on her lips.

"Hello?..." the Cajun greeted the girl.

Her smiled grew, if even possible, and she replied, "Hi. My name is Bella, and I was wondering if this was the Xavier Institute for the Gifted Children?" Her voice was high-pitched and full of joy. Remy stared at her, then nodded.

"Yes, dis is."

Her smiled seemed to grow even more, and once more she said, "That's a relief. May I come in?" Remy paused and then nodded. He moved to the side and the girl walked in, a bounce was in her step. The black and red eyed mutant soon closed the door behind her. She looked around the foyer of the school, and a 'Wow' left her lips. Remy chuckled and then asked her a question.

"So, ya are a mutant?" She turned back to him, smile still ever present on her lips, and nodded.

"Yep. I've had this weird power ever since…well, since I was about fifteen" she replied him. Remy nodded, knowing that is usually when most young mutant gain their powers.

"What can ya do?" he asked. She opened her mouth and was about to reply, but a voice cut her off.

"Remy…" Both the Cajun mutant and new girl looked up at the stairs, and Desiree was standing there. She looked down at them, but mostly at the girl.

"Hey Desi." he replied her. The black hair nineteen year old was making her way down and was already walking towards him when he replied her.

She stopped near them and then asked, "Whose she?" Remy looked at Bella and then back at his adoptive sister.

"This here is Bella. She's new here" he replied her. The red-head turned and faced her. She was smiling, but something about that smile made Desiree uneasy.

The new girl stuck out her hand towards Desiree and greeted, "Hi, I'm Bella." Desiree looked down at the hand and then back up at the girl. She slowly reached out and shook the hand. A slight tingle traveled up her arm with she did, and then she let go after the hand shake.

"Name's Desiree. Please ta meet ya."

Bella seemed to smile even more and replied, "No, the pleasure is all mine." Desiree shivered internally and could have sworn that Bella hissed out the last part of her statement. Something about this girl worried and frighten the young nightmare mutant.

Remy then spoke up, "Well, if de introductions are over, I better show her ta de Professor and show her 'round. 'Kay Desy?" Desiree tore her eyes away from Bella and nodded. Then both her adoptive brother and the new girl began towards the stairs. She watched them leave, and before they climbed the steps, she called out something to Remy.

"_Frère, être prudent._"[2] Remy and Bella turned. The Cajun mutant smirked, and a confused looked took a hold of Bella's face.

"_N'inquiétez pas petite soeur_."[3] he replied her. A meek smile tugged the corners of Desiree lips, and she nodded her head. Remy nodded back, turned, and began back up the stairs. Bella made eye contact with Desiree, and something in those brown-red eyes made Desiree internally shiver. A smile formed on Bella lips. But the smile wasn't because she was happy. It seems something else was behind that smile, and it wasn't good. Then the curly cherry-red head mutant turned and walked up the stairs. The Cajun nineteen year old watched them leave. A frown decked her lips, and she took in a deep breath and exhaled. Desiree then turned right and headed towards the kitchen for a drink. The girl, Bella, replayed in her mind, along with the mirror.

_What is going on?..._

* * *

So, now another character is introduced…but what is her relationship to anyone? What will happen now? Can Desiree figure it all out…wait in till the next chapters!

French Translations:

[1]'_Au nom du Cauchemar, montrez-moi le Rêve_'-'In the name of the Nightmare, show me the Dream'  
[2]'_Frère, être prudent_'-'Brother, be careful'  
[3]'_N'inquiétez pas petite soeur_'-'Don't worry little sister.'

REVIEW!!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3 for y'all!!! 3 weeks of thinking, planning, and typing this…GAWD…I hate the beginnings of stories…they take the longest to think of and type out!  
Also…thankz **BlkDiamond** for reviewing last chapter!!!

**Jesus Luvs Me**(me): tis here in chapta 3 where ya get ta see Bella's powers…and a cliffhanger that will leave you hangin'…

**Disclaimer: **I don't own X-Men…but I do own the OCs!

* * *

_She took a step into her room and instantly felt like something was wrong._

_But what was wrong? She didn't know._

_So, she continued on into her room and soon stopped by her vanity table. Turning and facing the mirror, first she stared at her reflection and then drugged her eyes down at the table. A gasp escaped her lips. Her crystal chopsticks, the ones that Remy had given her, were broken up into pieces. She ran her fingers delicately over their clear pieces and began to wonder who could have down this. She then looked up back at the mirror, but saw another face staring back at her. The face was grinning evilly, and it soon reached out, and its hands went through the mirror and enclosed around her neck. Her eyes widen in surprise. Then, the other reflection began to pull her into the mirror. Her face was inches away when she began to hear her name._

"_Desiree…Desiree…Desiree…"_

_Then, the world around her began to melt away, and she woke up._

"Desiree…Desiree…"

She slowly opened her eyes and sat up. The black-haired young adult had been sleeping on her crossed arms, which had been propped up on the kitchen table. She looked around and met Logan, who had been calling her name and shaking her awake.

He had a worry look in his eyes and facial features.

She yawned and asked him, "What time is it?"

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, and he replied her, "Around 2 in the afternoon. Why ya sleeping in the kitchen Desiree?"

She looked around and shrugged.

"I just feel asleep after Remy introduced me ta Bella…" she replied him. Soon, the Cajun girl got up and headed towards the refrigerator and pulled out a Rootbeer. She twisted the cap off and took a big gulp of the dark amber liquid. After she turned around, her leg pushed the door closed, and Desiree walked back over to the Canadian. The black-haired female re-sat back down.

"Bella?" Logan asked, eyebrow raised slightly. Desiree nodded her head.

"Yeah, new mutant 'round 'ere. Don't know wat she does yet. Dink Remy was showing her 'round." Desiree continued to gulp down the liquid, her thought lingering back to the nightmare she had.

_What does it mean…_

"You okay Desiree?" Logan asked. Desiree, while still drinking, casted a glance to him and nodded. The bottle left her lips, and she wiped it on her shirt sleeve.

"Yeah, I'm fine Logan…don't worry…" she replied him. The black-haired young adult took another long swig of Rootbeer and got up to throw the bottle away. The glass bottle crashed into the waste-bin, and the Cajun girl headed out of the kitchen. Logan watched, and he knew she was lying. He could sense something was bugging her.

_Might as well go tell Gumbo something bugging his sister…_

Then the Canadian got up and headed out of the kitchen as well. He soon caught up with her, just as the Professor, Storm, Remy, and Bella can from one of the hallway.

"Ah, Logan, Desiree, good. Have you met Miss Bella? She is new here" Professor said to them, and only Desiree nodded that she had. Logan walked over and stuck out a hand.

"Hey Bella, name's Logan."

Bella smiled and shook the hand. That was when Logan sensed something strange about her. Like something wasn't right. The handshake ended, and Logan stepped back, still contemplating.

"Well," turning towards Bella, Storm, and Remy, "we were about to go test Miss Bella's mutant abilities…" he turned back towards Desiree and Logan, "care to join us?"

Desiree looked at the Canadian, then to her brother. He was wearing a questioning expression.

"I guess" she said barely above a mutter. Logan nodded that he was coming as well. Then all six of them headed towards the backyard, to see what Bella could do.

The nineteen year old walked silently next to her adoptive brother. He glanced down at her and stared at her. He wondered what was wrong. She had been acting weird since the mirror thing. The Cajun wondered what had happened. Then he whispered something to her.

"Are ya alright, Desy?"

She looked up at him and met his red and black eyes. Slowly, she nodded and turned her head back forward. There was a pause between them, and then she exhaled a sigh of air. She had made a decision.

Desiree reached out and grabbed his right hand. Instantly, images flashed in his mind. The first scene was right before he had come into her room that morning. The second scene that played was that of the nightmare she had in the kitchen. Once it was done, she let go and began to walk faster, away from him. He began to think about the nightmare.

_What could it mean? Especially to Desiree…_

He continued on with the others, walking his sister walk near the lead, while he hung back in the rear.

_Outside, In The Backyard…_

The four X-Men and the Professor stood off to the sideline. The young curry red-head was standing, hands behind her back, and was waiting.

"Alright Miss Bella, show us what you can do…" the man in the wheelchair stated. The brown-cherry eyed girl nodded, a smile glowing on her full lips. The smile unnerved Desiree.

"Okie Dokie!" she exclaimed in a sing-song voice. Soon, her eyes flashed close, and she stood still for a second.

"Well…" Logan began, wondering what was going to happen next. Desiree casted a glance to the Canadian and then back at the young teen girl. She did too want to know what would happen. Then it happened.

One second, there was a girl dressed in a summer attire, and then in the next, she was gone. Disappeared, faded away like mist.

Desiree's eyes widen a bit. Logan's and Remy's eyebrow cocked upwards in surprise. Storm looked down and met the Professor's gaze. Then they stared back at the spot where Bella had once stood.

"Bella…" Storm began, wonder and worriness edging into her voice, "…Bella." A giggle was the only indication Bella was still there. Then, as if an invisible eraser had come and wipe off the invisibility, Bella re-appeared right in front of Desiree. She was only a couple of inches away from the Cajun girl. Instantly, Desiree's reflexes kicked in, and she quickly stepped back. A grin plastered itself across Bella's face. The grin unnerved Desiree as well, she thought, scared her. The black-haired girl pushed that thought out and regained a normal composure. Bella then back away, still smiling.

Her eyes casted a sideways glance to the Professor and asked, "How's that?" Cheeriness still lining her voice. Remy and Logan both glanced over at Desiree, and Desiree glanced back. Her eyes met Logan's, then Remy's. She stared longer at Remy, as if telling him something important with the black irises. The Ragin' Cajun stared back, knowing he was going to talk to Desiree later. This was unnerving his sister, he knew that.

"Very good Miss Bella. Can you do anything else?" the Professor asked, and all attentions were snapped towards him. Bella quickly nodded her head, curls bouncing at this motion.

"Yep, I sure can. Watch this."

Bella held out her hand, palm facing upwards, and she closed her eyes. Seconds passed, and soon a swirl of colors began to twirl and spin in the palm. Soon enough, a figure began to take shape and form into an object. The object took finally a shape, and the swirling stopped. The object was a red apple. She smirked and tossed it at Remy, who grabbed it when it was in arms length, then the apple disappeared in his hand.

"I am impressed Miss Bella. That was a nice display" the Professor congratulated her. She smiled. He then turned the wheelchair around and motion for her to follow. "Come with me, and I will get your schedule."

"Ok" she replied and walked over. As she walked pass Desiree, the Cajun nineteen year-old caught a glance from the girl. Something in the glance different than the cheeriness she had shown before. Once Bella walked pass her, a shiver ran down her spine. Desiree turned as well and headed inside with the others.

_Later On That Night…_

Remy was dressed in a plain tank top and cotton pajama pants. He shuffled down the halls, heading towards his sister's room. He wanted, no needed, to discuss that nightmare with his sister. He wasn't going to fail her as a brother and be there for her.

As he walked down the hallway, the Cajun felt the presence that someone was watching him. He stopped and turned around. Remy didn't see the person at first, but he soon noticed the person in the shadows at the end of the hallway.

"Who are ya?" he called out, voice echoing down the hallway.

"Who are ya?" a voice echoed back, grim and ghastly. The voice sent a shuttered through his body. He took a step back, and the person at the end of the hallway took a step forward.

"Again, who are ya?" he asked, trying to add courage in his voice. The shadowy figure vanished, and a slight way of relief flushed through him. Remy turned, but was stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the figure standing before him.

"You're worst nightmare…" it hissed out and lunged at him. Soon, the hallway and other hallways in the mansion were filled with a loud yell of pain and fear.

* * *

OOO…cliffhanger. What will happen to Remy? And what attacked him? He he he…that is for the next chapter…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4, of course! Thankz again **BlkDiamond** for reviewing!! This took a bit…and I didn't know how I would end it, but I finally finished it!

**Jesus Luvs Me**(me): here's chapta 4…hope y'all like it!! It's a bit sad in one part…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel or X-Men! I own the OC's and plot!

* * *

Instantly, Desiree was awaken from her sleep. A yell of pain passed through her room's walls and pierced her eardrums. Her dark-colored eyes widen horror when she realized who had yelled, waking probably the entire Institute up. She quickly ripped the covers off of her, jumped out of her, and ran for the door.

_Elsewhere…_

The Cajun was still withering in pain on the hallway floor. A deep gash ran across his abdomen, which was being cover by his arm to stop the bleeding. The creature was standing above him. He weakly looked up, but his vision was fading. The only feature he could make out on the dark form was its piercing reds eyes. It growled and lowered itself closer to him, getting ready to kill him. He shut his black and red eyes and waited. He couldn't defend himself, not in his current injured state.

"Get away from him!" came a shrill cry of an order. A grunt and growl came next, and Remy could feel the wind rush by him. He weakly re-opened eyes and saw that the monster wasn't in his field of vision anymore. Soon, someone else appeared in his vision. He couldn't tell exactly who it was. The person then began to wipe away the blood that was on his face with the back of their hands. He smiled weakly, as if saying thanks for helping him, and Remy soon passed out.

A couple of seconds later, Desiree, along with the rest of the X-Men and a few students, appeared in the hallway.

"Remy!" both Desiree and Rouge cried out, and both ran towards him. The person who had being kneeling next to him backed away to give them some room. Rouge slowly and careful removed the arm and gasped.

"Storm, Logan, Jean, Scott! Come help me! Remy's hurt!" she called out. They quickly rushed over, all around the two that were already with the fallen mutant.

Desiree was lost in her own world. She was staring down at Remy's injured form, but she was lost in her mind. Her hands subconsciously ran through his short brown hair. Inside of her, pain and agony were welling up, ready to burst. This was too much for her. To lose her brother. The only family she had has since she was young, the only person that truly cared about her, loved her, and he was dying right before her. Then, everything was released with tears began to fall.

"Remy…Remy…_frère_[1]…" she sobbed softly through the tears. Then, Remy's body began moving, and somebody was picking him up. But Desiree didn't move. Once Remy's form was out of her field of vision, the black-haired Cajun wrapped her arms around her sides and continued to cry. "Remy…_ frère_…" Someone had tapped her on the shoulder, but she didn't response. It wasn't in till the person had bent down and whispered into her ear.

"Desiree…let's go…" the person said to her. The person felt familiar, but she wasn't fully there anymore. She had left into her mind, the pain threatening to rip her alive.

Slowly she nodded. A hand was extended in front of her, and Desiree reached out and grasped it. She pulled up and stood next to the person, but didn't looked at him-or-her directly. Then they both began down the hallway, where the others had taken her brother. She stopped after taking a couple of steps down the hall and turned her head to see who had been with her brother before she had gotten there.

The person had curly brown hair and brown-red eyes. Desiree knew that she knew the person, but in her current state, she couldn't help forgetting it, or what she said.

"_Merci d'être avec mon frère._"[2]

The person nodded back, and Desiree noticed that the person was smiling. The smile was cold and unfriendly, wickedly almost.

The person replied with, "_Non, merci._"[3] Then Desiree drew herself away from the other person and continued down the hallway.

_The Next Morning…_

Slowly, his senses returned to him, and he finally began to awake. His eyelids cracked away and opened to reveal the ceiling of the small infirmary in Institute. A groan escaped his lips without him agreeing, and he soon wishd he could have taken it back. Someone moved next to his side, and he shifted his body upwards and looked down. His long, black-haired sister was resting her head on the edge of the bed. He then glanced down at himself. There was a bandage strapped around his abdomen, where he had received the gash. Remy remembered some things about the fight, but didn't know who-or-what had attacked him. An exhale of a sigh left his lips, and he closed his eyes to relax.

"Rem…y…" came a weak and tired voice, almost cracking. His eyelids fluttered opened, and Desiree had lifted her head up and was staring directly at him. Their eyes met in the gaze, and neither one spoke or moved, in till the young nineteen year old broke the silence. "Remy…"

He nodded and smiled. Slowly and careful, he reached over and ran his hand on the top of her head and down her hair.

"Hey Desy…" he whispered. The Ragin' Cajun saw her eyes begin to water, and she soon latched onto his hand, not letting go.

"Oh Remy, I thought ya had died. _J'ai été si inquiété_.[4] Don't you ever do that again!" she cried through the tears falling down her cheeks. Remy then took his other hand and began to repeat the same action he had done before.

"Shush _petite soeur_[5], It's alright. I'm fine" he reassured her. She sniffed a bit and looked up at him. He looked down at her and smiled. "_Laissez voir un sourire_."[6] She chuckled and hiccupped, and a smile wiggled its way onto her lips. His smile grew even bigger.

"Remy…" she said, then slightly punched his arm.

"oww…dat hurt…" he said through the smile.

"I know…its suppose ta hurt…" she said, then the smile on her face faded away, "Remy…" The smile on his face also disappeared as well.

"Yeah Desiree…" he asked.

"What happened in de hallway…what attacked ya?" she asked him, eyes never leaving his gaze.

"I…I don't know. It was dark, an' I couldn't really tell…"

Desiree bowed her head and muttered, "Oh…" Then, the black and red eyed mutant reached down and drew her chin up. She was staring at her, as was she.

"But don't worry…we'll find out who-or-what it was an' show it why it don't mess wit a family o' Cajuns!" he reassured, adding his smirk. She smiled and nodded. Then Desiree lowered her head down and rested it on the side of the bed. Remy watched her, while running his hand down her hair. He really did want to find out who-or-what had done this to him. The brown-haired Cajun looked around the small Infirmary and something caught his eye.

Someone had moved from the doorway. He focused on the opened doorway, but saw no one there anymore. Whoever it had been, was gone now.

Remy sighed and focused his attention back on his Desiree.

* * *

The form continued down the hallway, avoiding all eye-contact and conversation with anyone. Her bare feet hit the wooden planks of the hallway as she continued closer and closer to her rom. She didn't want or need to be stopped for idle chat from anyone else. The first stage of her plan had been completed. She had found a weakness, a very big weakness.

"Bella…Bella wait up!" cries a voice, and the brown-curly haired girl stopped and half-turned her head. She saw Kitty run towards her. The brown-haired ponytail girl finally met up to her and continued walking with Bella. "Bella, did ya hear about Gambit?"

Bella nodded and replied, "Yeah, I heard about it. Terrible thing too." Kitty nodded.

"Yeah it is. I wonder who-or-what it was?"

"Yeah," then in a quiet and harsher voice, "maybe, it was me. Since I am new here and can make illusions." Kitty stopped, but Bella continued on walking. The 'Phaser' trembled slightly.

"Bell., that ain't true is it…it it?" Kitty stuttered. Bella stopped, turned, and flashed a large grin.

The Illusionist waved her hand and replied, "Naww, I'm joking!"

Kitty chuckled and replied, "He he, yeah. I mean why would you attack Gambit?" Bella nodded, and both continued walking down the hallway. There was reason, a reason that fueled her purpose.

_Vengeance de famille_…[7]

* * *

Remy had his eyes closed, and he inhaled a deep gush of air and exhaled. It had been about ten minutes since he had last spoken with Desiree, who had still her head rested on the side of the bed. The brown-haired Cajun had shifted a bit, which lead to him to find out that his sister was asleep.

"How is she Gumbo?" came a gruff voice, and Remy quickly opened his eyes and glanced over to the doorway.

"Fine Logan" he replied the Canadian, who nodded and walked in. He stood behind the sitting, sleeping form of Desiree, glancing down quickly then back up, and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hmmp. That's good ta hear."

Remy nodded and also glanced down at his sister, then made his way to his stomach. The pain was low, but sparks of pain did flare up at times.

"But the real question is, what happen ta you, Gumbo?" Logan asked. The black and red eyed mutant looked up and met Logan's gaze. After a few seconds passed, Remy shrugged and began to run his hand through Desiree's hair.

"Don't know. Too dark an' it attacked me befoe I could have get a good look at it."

Remy studied his sleeping sister, and soon pain began to twist at his heart. He had worried Desiree, his little sister. He should have put up a fight.

"Hmm…wonder if it was someone at the Institute?"

The male Cajun looked up and stared at Logan. Could it have been? But who?

"But who Logan? And why?" Remy asked. Logan shrugged.

"Don't know Gumbo, but…" the Canadian glanced down, then back up, "it might not just be you." It took a couple of seconds, then Remy understood what he meant.

"But who would…" Remy began, worriness edging into his voice. If and why would someone be after his sister? Could it be someone in Desiree's family? But who?

Logan waved his hand and replied, "Don't know, but ya might wanna keep a watch on your sister and yourself. 'Kay?" Remy nodded, then Logan did as well, turned and left. Remy watched him leave, then looked down at his sister.

He would protect his sister, since she had done the same for him.

* * *

Wow…didn't expect this to be so…saddening…but it happened to turn out that way…but at least Remy didn't get too hurt!

French Translation:

[1]'_frère_'- 'brother'  
[2]'_Merci d'être avec mon frère._'- 'Thank you for being with my brother.'  
[3]' _Non, merci._'- 'No, thank you  
[4]'_J'ai été si inquiété_.'- 'I was so worried.'  
[5]'_petite soeur_'- 'little sister'  
[6]'_Laissez voir un sourire_'- 'Let('s) see a smile'  
[7]'_Vengeance de famille._'- 'Revenge of family.'

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	5. Chapter 5

Guess who had the worst case of writer's block for a story ever? *raises hand* ME! Yeah…I just could NOT think of anything to write…but then…BAM! Inspiration! Thank God! Took me forever! -mutters: school does actually help me during hiatus…-  
Also…thank you **BlkDiamond** for your reviews!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): here is chapta 5…FINALLY! Just some fighting and a strange happening…an' a slight bondin' moment between brotha and sista…also, please excuse de horrible try at Kurt's accent…

**Disclaimer**: I don't own X-Men…I own my OCs and plot…

* * *

She slowly stuck the spoon full of cereal and milk into her mouth and took it out. The food was then crunched up and swallowed. A sigh escaped her lips, and she leaned heavily on one of her palms that was supporting her confused head.

Everything that had happened was so confusing, and nothing was making sense. It was like the world just decided to spin really fast like a top, and she couldn't keep up with it.

First, that new girl. She was familiar, Desiree could sense that, but how? Second, the new girl's powers. Just like hers, but…not. Third, were the nightmares she was having. What was the reason behind all of them? Then, lastly, Remy getting attacked. Why?

All these facts and question spun through her head. It throbbed, and she sighed once more, shutting her eyes.

What was she going to do?

"'ey Desiree," a voice snapped her out of her mind. She turned her head and saw Kurt standing in the doorway, tail swishing from side-to-side.

"Yes, Kurt?" she replied, eye brow raising. What did he need her for? It didn't seem urgent, or he would had been telling her so by now.

"Vell, ve Professor is askin' some of vhe new students to train vin vhe Battle Drone. Vonderin' if vou vant to come to practice vas vell" the blue-skinned mutant asked, propping himself against the doorframe. Desiree thought about it. Training with new students would help her clear her mind.

She shrugged and replied, "I guess…" She then stood up, deposited the bowl in the sink, then walked over to Kurt. He flashed her a smile, then both of them headed to the elevator to go down to the underground HQ.

_At The Battle Drone…_

Seven young teenagers, Bella and Kitty included, stood ready in black uniform. Remy smirked from the group that was evaluating them. Most of the other X-Mean were here as well, including his sister.

"Okay…today will be a lit training session. Miss Desiree, Rouge, and Cyclopes will be your instructors and maybe advisories. Understand?" the Professor addressed the students, who all nodded. He smiled and muttered, "Good…when the signal sound is given, you will fight to defend." Then, the X-Men who weren't fighting left, leaving Desiree, Rouge, and Scott, all dressed in their X-Men uniforms, left with the students.

Once the X-Men group was in the watching post, Logan's voice rang out, "Ready…GO!" A buzzer sounded, and the room melted away into a north-western pine forest. All the students and X-Men scattered.

_A Little Later…_

Desiree was hiding behind a tree, keeping track of the students around her. Three had formed a group, Kitty was by herself, so was Bella, and the last two banded together. A grinned crawled its way onto her lips. She would attack the group of three first, splitting them up.

She took a step out from behind the tree, then jumped back when a arrow whizzed past her. She looked around, black-colored eyes scanning the pine forest.

_Where are ya…_

Soon, she caught a glimpse of movement and ran towards it, scythe ready to strike. When she skidded around the tree where the movement had come from, no one was there.

_Hmm…good…but I'm a little betta…_

Desiree once more scanned the area, looking for the student. She picked up more movement and slashed at it, but she just hit a tree.

"Hmmp…" she muttered, looking around once more. Then she noticed a darkened figured hiding in a bush. A smirk formed on the ends of her lips.

_Found ya now…_

She quietly made her way towards the bush, hiding behind the large pine trees. Her breathing slow down to a quiet pace, thanks to the Assassin training she had received early in her life. Her ears were kept opening to all sounds, which wasn't much. She was about to move from the tree, but once she blinked, an imaged burned on the inside of her mind. She gripped her hair, teeth gritting against teeth.

The image burned in her mind, and it was as clear as day. But the strange thing was that the image formed into small images. All of deaths, some of people she knew.

Then, when she had her eyes closed, something hit her, sending her flying. The black-haired mutant hit a pine tree and flopped down onto the ground. Desiree quickly opened her eyes and saw a large, dark beast hunched over and ready to pounce. She scrambled to a seated position and for her scythe, but it had been knocked out of hands. When she tried to call it, the beast lunged, grabbing her neck and hoisted up along the tree. Desiree gasped for air, clawing at the beast large claws that encircled her neck.

"Die…" it hissed. Her eyes narrowed, and she took held of one of the beast's arm. Her arm then began turning black, but the strange thing happened. She could not create a nightmare to fight the beast.

_What tha…_

It leaned forward, only a couple inches from her own face and hissed something she didn't ever think of it saying, "Die, Nightmare…pay for your sins…"

Desiree's world froze right there. She was shocked. Nightmare? But how did it…

"Desiree!" yelled a voice, and then a beam of red energy shot through the beast's side. It cried out in agony and dropped Desiree. Who slumped down at the base of the tree, the beast's words passing through her mind.

The dark beast then turned and hissed at the approaching figure of Cyclops, hands to the side of his visor. He held a tight face, ready to attack again. The beast hissed and attacked Cyclops full on, but the mutant shot a laser beam through its body, disintegrating it. Then Scott looked over at Desiree and walked over, kneeling next to her.

"You okay, Desiree?" he asked, earning him a nod from the dark-haired girl. He held out a hand, and she accepted, thus being pulled to her feet.

"I'm gonna go…" she muttered, and Cyclops comm.-ed the control room, telling them to end the simulation. Soon, the forest faded away. The seven students were position all around the blank simulator room, and Rouge was walking up to the other two X-Men as well.

"You okay, Desi.?" she asked, checking over the nineteen year old, including Desiree neck.

Desiree nodded and muttered, "Yeah…I'm just…gonna go…" She then turned and walked briskly out, X-Men fading away and being replaced by her regular clothing. The door hissed opened and let her out.

Rogue and Scott looked at each other, worrying what had happened. Then Rouge looked over to Bella, who wore no expression on her face.

"Bella, did you created that beast?" she asked, trying to keep some control in her voice. Bella stared back at the brunette, but something flickered in her eyes. Something Rouge couldn't place.

"Yes, I did," she replied in a calm voice, "but, she over-reacted. I just defended myself."

That voice, Rouge thought about, made her want to smack the other girl. It was like there was no remorse for the actions. Like she didn't care that they had spooked Desiree.

"It's…alright. You have a point, you were defending yourself" Scott replied, and it earned him a slight glare from Rouge. Bella nodded, then Scott said to all the students, "Training will resume." And it did.

Outside the simulator, Desiree walked through the halls, thinking about what the beast had said.

_How did it know? Why did it say that to me? Who…_

She stopped in her tracks. Who summoned it? The answer came soon enough.

_Bella!...But why?_

Then she thought back on the creature that had attacked Remy. The two seemed to be connected, but the same question can back to her.

_Why?_

Why indeed. Why would attacking her and Remy be a goal in someone or something's mind. What was so special about them?

Desiree sighed and continued on, but soon a voice called out to her, which caused her to stop once more and turn around.

"Desiree, wait up!"

Remy came rushing up to her and skidded to a stop next to her side. She stared at him as he tried to catch his breath.

"Desi., what –pant– happened?" he asked. Then he regained his composure and waited for the answer, meeting his adoptive sister's gaze. There was a pause of silence between them, and the gazes were held.

Then Desiree sighed and broke off her gaze, "It's…nothin', Remy. Nothin' at all…" Remy shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't buy it.

"Desiree, I know, an' so do ya, dat, dat is a load of bull. Ya don't just get freaked out by nothin'." His expression hardened as he waited for the true answer. He was her brother, and he would make sure nothing harmed her. She then gazed back at Remy and sighed.

"It's…it's…" she began, trying to pick out the right words. How would she tell him? Should she? "It's…everythin'." There, that was the lamest excuse ever! "Everythin' dat has happened. It's confusin' and provin' to becomin' dangerous. It's just…" A sigh escaped her lips, and the next words made her want to smack herself, "maybe I shouldn't have come 'ere. Life was a lot simpler back in de bayou." She bowed her head, waiting for an action. Actually, she waited for Remy to just walk away.

But he didn't.

He lifted her chin up, so that she was staring at his sadden expression, "Desy, don't. I know everythin' 'round 'ere is goin' on, an' ya can't find an answer in dis chaos, but I'll help ya. I'll make sure nothin' bad happens. Also…" This time his expression turned into happiness, "I'm glad ya came, little sis. I did miss ya." Desiree smiled when the other Cajun mutant smiled.

She slipped her arms around his and gave him a hug, murmuring, "Thanks brotha. Thank ya fo' carin'."

He smiled, while returning the hug, and replied, "What are brothas fo'?" She chuckled, which in turn lead Remy to chuckle. After one final squeeze, she let go, a smile plastered on her face. A smile also lit up the brown hair Cajun's face as well.

A few seconds passed, then Desiree said, "I'm goin' go back ta my room and take a nap. 'kay?" Remy nodded, still smiling. The black-haired mutant gave a final smile to her adoptive brother before turning and continued walking down the hallway.

Remy watched her leave and soon headed to the computer room. He was going to find something out. Something about 'Bella'.

_Ten Minutes Later…_

Remy left with as much information he went in with. He couldn't find anything on 'Bella', like she didn't exist, or she did a really good job covering up her tracks. He thought about it as he stood outside the computer room.

"Hmmm…" he hummed out, hand placing under his chin.

"Remy…" called a voice. He turned his head to the side and saw Rouge walking up. He flashed her a smile, which she returned.

"What's up, chere?" he replied when she stopped next to him. She just stared at him, which made him a bit curious on what was on her mind.

After a few seconds of silence, she spoke, "That Bella girl, something's not right about her." Remy thought over what Rouge was saying.

_So…even chere knows somethin's not right…_

Remy hummed a bit in thought, then replied, "Dat…I can agree wit ya, chere." Rouge's eye brow rose.

"Oh…" she muttered, and the Cajun nodded. She hummed a bit in thought, then said, "Are we going to do something about it?" The brunette man shrugged. He hadn't decided on what he would do about it. "Well…" Rouge began, snapping Remy out of his thoughts, "I think we should keep an eye on Bella." The Cajun nodded and smirked. The brunette woman crossed her arms, but smirked regardless.

"M'kay, chere. Sounds like a plan."

The smirk on her face grew to a soft smile, and a small chuckle arose from her throat.

He would watch Bella and make sure no one dare hurt his sister.

* * *

She sat on her bed, brushing the created curly locks of red hair. She had a scowl written plainly across her face.

_Stupid Cyclops…had her right there…but, oh well, she is still freaked out…_

A wicked grin spread across her face. She knew some of the X-Men were suspicious of her, but she could still keep up the façade. It wasn't hard. That, and if they grew too suspicious, a snap of the finger-not even being literal-, and they wouldn't even question her again. But…her grin formed into a frown.

_Hmm…must watch out for the Professor though…_

She had taken steps to make sure he didn't see into her mind and figure out the truth.

_I don't need the X-Men…just her…but…_

The grin returned. Her mother did say they held some great powers, which she had seen on occasion. Maybe picking up from what her mother had tried to start wasn't a bad idea.

_But her first!_

She would have her revenge. Anger boiled through her veins when she remembered her mother coming to her in a dream. The grin once more disappeared as she gritted her teeth in hatred.

Her mother Rêve had came to her in a dream and told her what had happened. Her cousin Desiree had imprisoned her. Her mother told her to take revenge, to take the power that should be hers. But one thing that she needed to remember was that her dear cousin had forgotten about her. It was a perfect plan.

So, she made her way to the Institute, through the dreams of the X-Men and those around them. She changed her name and looks, and it was as easy as taking candy form a baby.

The grin formed back. She would have her revenge with her cousins imprisonment into the Mirror and maybe she would get some new powers.

A chuckle arose from her throat, and she muttered, "Dear cousin, your time is coming to an end…"

_Sweet Dreams…_

* * *

And so…that ends chapter 5! Now, I bet y'all are wondering what is going to happen next? Well…you have to wait and find out in the next chapters!  
I have the storyline out…FINALLY! The entire story will be 11 chapters…and then a one-shot is planned…he he he…but I won't tell you just yet what it is about…

Anyway…

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	6. Chapter 6

I'm so sorry about the long wait for this story. I had so much of other stuff to do, and summertime and school didn't help. I can't say if the next update will be soon, but don't lose faith in me.

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): dis moe' of a memory chapta…tellin' what had happen on someone's else side of de story…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own X-Men…only my OCs and the story…

* * *

_Both little girls sat on the wooden floor of the black-haired girl's room. The said owner of the room was playing with small, porcelain-faced dolls. She was also humming to a little song. The other girl, graying silver hair, just watched with a slightly darken expression._

_She was apprehensive about the obviously cheerful black-haired girl. Part of her, the part her mother 'encouraged' told her not to speak with the other. But another part said to speak with the other, to play with her cousin._

"_Hey Belly?"_

_The graying haired girl snapped out of her conflicting thoughts and met the other's gaze._

"_Yes, Desiree?" she replied, voice tone low and to the point._

"_Would you like to play with me?" Desiree asked innocently. Belle thought about it, then nodded, going against half of her subconscious. A large grin soon spread across the other's face, and Desiree then handed the other girl one of her porcelain-faced dolls. _

_Belle took it, and soon Desiree went back to playing with her own other dolls. The hazel-eyed girl stared down at the doll in her hand. _

_A blank, painted face stared back._

_~Dream~_

_The little four-year old Desiree stood next to her mother in the living room. Rêve and Belle stood together, facing them._

"_Well," Rêve began, "it was a _pleasure_ visiting you, sister. Maybe next time I visit, your husband might be home." The other stared at her sister, then curtly nodded. Desiree was oblivious to the tension within the atmosphere, but, however, Belle was not._

_Then Desiree's mother spoke, "It was a…_pleasure_ to see you again, as well, sister." Rêve's lips strained into a tight line, and the other's eyebrows knitted together. Then Rêve nodded, turned, and left the room with Belle, heading for the front door. _

_She opened it, and, before leaving, she called back to her sister, "_Aurevoir, le cauchemar primordial. Au revoir, soeur_.[1]" Then the two walked out, door slamming shut behind them._

_Desiree looked up at her mother, confusion in her eyes._

"_What did she say mommy?" she asked, not really knowing. She was only four-years old and hadn't got to learn much French yet. The woman looked down at her daughter, who was still ignorant to what was truly going on._

_Then she spoke, "Nothing, my little one. It is nothing. Let's go get dinner started." Desiree smiled brightly and nodded. She bounded out of the living room, heading for the kitchen. Her mother hung back, glancing to where her sister had been. She had a bad feeling arising within her._

_Something was going to happen._

_~Dream~_

_She had waited outside the plantation style home, shivering and pulling her jacket closer. Other than that, she was as still as a statue as her mother did what they had come here to do. Her mother had told her to wait as she went inside. While the little Belle waited, she began to think._

_Her mother had told her about her 'powers.' Powers that had been passed down through the family bloodline. Though, even if she was young, she had doubts that it was a family power. She had heard that parents pass to the children. Maybe, the power was just a trait that was randomly passed down, since only one child was born to parents in their family. She had also heard, on the television, about people called 'mutants.' Her mother had hotly denied and stated that they weren't 'mutants,' saying that they were better than others._

_Belle was weary, but went along with her mother. Her father had not agreed with her mother once…_

_A scream of agony and cries of pain pierced the air. She jumped a bit on the inside and looked over at the house. Her mother had said this was necessary._

_But…Belle had little doubts in her head._

_Then, the screams and cries stopped. The graying-haired girl had only to wait a little bit, before her mother walked out, a hand-mirror in her hand. The trees rustled around them, and Belle tried, but failed, not shiver. Her mother stopped in front of her. Then a smile slowly spread across Rêve's face, and she patted her daughter's head. Belle had tried to smile, but something just felt wrong._

_But…her mother was smiling. That meant it was going good….right?_

_ ~Dream~_

_Any doubts about her mother or her mother's goal were crushed as the older woman trained her. She had been trained fiercely within their home, several miles away from Rêve's sister's house. The woman since that fateful day would wake her up early to train. The little girl had tried to argue, but the mother kept making her train. Finally, Belle gave up fighting against her mother's orders and went along with it._

_Then Belle grew stronger. Her own 'abilities' began to mature through the ages. Her powers heightened and strengthened. And everything was going according to Rêve's plans._

_Except for one final piece. A piece that would put a thorn in Rêve's side._

_~Dream~_

_The wind howled through the plain before a plantain home. The trees in the forest behind the building rustled and swayed, near bending._

_Inside, a girl of eighteen was having her first nightmare. She was tossing and turning within the cotton sheets._

_In her mind, her own mother's image was haunting her._

_Several years back, when Belle was younger, Rêve alternated living in the plantation home or in New Orleans. When Belle had been younger, Rêve brought her along. But, as her power increased, Rêve grew fearful that the other might sense her daughter's presence. So, she would leave Belle at the house._

_Belle continued to toss and turn. Inside of her mind, she saw her own mother from behind the mirror's surface, yelling at her._

"_Revenge! The Nightmare has done this to me! Vengeance! Avenge me! _Descendez le cauchemar, ma fille_.[2]" The voice kept yelling, haunting her sleep._

_Then Belle replied, "Yes, my mother….revenge…"_

_The woman's voice kept yelling, but the figure in the mirror smiled. The plans were still continuing.__

* * *

_

Well…here was some more background to what had happened. Next chapter will be in the present time.  
Also…getting closer to the ending…

Here are the translations…  
[1]- '_Au revoir, le cauchemar primordial. Au revoir, soeur_.' – Goodbye, the prime nightmare. Goodbye, sister.  
[2]- '_Descendez le cauchemar, ma fille._' – Take down the nightmare, my daughter.

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	7. Chapter 7

First, thanks you BlkDiamond for the review! Next, well…not much really. Getting closer and closer to the ending…but still has a few more chapters to go.

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): well, dis chapta is short and sweet…well, not really de sweet part, but pretty short. This is were everythin' begins. On ta chapta 7!

**Disclaimer:** I own plot and OCs…everything else, Marvel owns…

* * *

Laughter came from the kitchen as Remy drew closer and closer, pace smooth and lazily. A loose grin tug up on the corners of his mouth. Once he crossed through the kitchen doorway, he stooped a few feet inside and noticed the four women of the X-Men all laughing together. His arms moved and crossed over his chest. He wondered what they were chit-chatting about, since it seems that nothing was worrying them -mostly Desiree and Rouge- now.

A few days had passed since the incident in the battle simulator. Remy had stuck pretty close to his sister, though a few times she had told him nothing else had happened, and she had felt nothing wrong. Still, he was worried like any big brother would be. Rouge also kept an eye on Bella. Something seemed wrong, even to her.

He then smirked and asked, "What's goin' on, chere?" he asked, glancing to Rouge and Desiree. Both turned on their stools to face him, smiling a bit.

Rouge waved her hand, rolling her eyes playfully, and replied, "Oh nuthin', sugah. Don't worry 'bout it." Desiree, face still contorted into a large grin, nodded as well, bun on the back of her head bouncing with the motion.

"Yeah brotha. Just…some girl talk. Ain't nuthin' special…" the black-haired Cajun girl replied, earning her nods from the other three females at the table. Remy leaned against wall, eyeing them all. He didn't believe that it was 'nothing', but really, who was he to question them.

"Well then…" he began, noticing that Jean and Ororo chuckled slowly to themselves and sharing glances of amusement.

"Well then…" the other women in the replied, all snickering lightly. Remy pouted a bit. They were messing with him, and he didn't like that, though he knew they were just playing.

"Aww sugah…we're just talking about hitting the town for the day…" Rouge replying, smiling softly towards Remy and feeling maybe a little guilty -just a little-. Desiree nodded and chuckled a bit at her older brother's childish display. Sometimes, she wondered that maybe he wasn't as mature for his age.

A small cheeky grin cracked across his face when he was told the reason, and the brunette chuckled, "I see…well…hope ya girls have a good time…" He then waved as he left the kitchen doorway. A few 'byes' followed out.

At least they would have a good time, especially Desiree… he thought to himself, smiling mentally and physically. His younger sister really needed to be cheered up after the attack, and…maybe he might try to find some clues on this mystery.

Gambit did like a challenge.

* * *

He strolled through the halls, seemingly just walking about randomly and without a purpose. Okay, he was half doing that. Remy had already spent time watching TV, and the other X-Men were currently busy with whatever they had planned to do. Professor was at a meeting in Washington with Scott and Logan. Leaving Remy bored.

But, as he thought about it, maybe there was something to do. A challenge to be conquered.

The brunette and lanky Cajun was walking the halls of the bedrooms, not peeping, but trying to hear something about the odd occurrences that had been happening. Someone had to be talking…he hoped it would be Bella.

As he continued on but stopped in mid-stride when he felt an odd sensation pass over him as he had pass by a door. He placed his foot down and turned back to stare at the door. He chuckled to himself internally.

It was Bella's.

Maybe now he configure out some things, but…that sensation did make him wonder a bit, but he shrugged it off and agreed he would think on it later. Now, he was going to hear what was being said, as his ears had caught voices drifting out, even through the door.

He placed his ears up against the wood, trying to get a good listen. Snippets of words made it through.

'Girl…daughter…revenge…Bella…anger…powers….illusion…work faster…'

Remy listened along, growing concerned as the voice grew urgent and angrier. Then, it stopped. Well, _both_ voices stopped. Then, one spoke, and it made his heart nearly stop.

'Listening in…'

The Cajun backed away as he door cracked opened, but soon, an invisible force pulled him into the room, door shutting close behind him. He landed face-down on the floor, groaning from where his head had hit the ground.

"Well, well…the little SNOOP is you…aww, it was so kind of you to try and ruin my plans…" said the all too innocently voice. Then she knelt down and yanked his head up by his head. Remy was now faced with Bella, grinning like a sadistic child.

"What…what are ya-" he muttered, wincing as his hair was being pulled. The Cajun tried to move from his spot on the floor, but he felt as he had been bound there, his limbs wouldn't budge.

She just grinned and opened her mouth to reply, but another voice cut her off, "Belle, enough. You have work to do…and this might prove into our plan nicely." Bella looked over to her mirror hanging on the wall and then nodded, letting go of Remy's hair.

Gambit's eyes widen when he heard the voice. It was Rêve's voice. His head then hit the ground once more, and he groaned.

"What are ya? Who are ya? Bella or…Belle? And why do you have Desiree's aunt in that mirror?" he muttered, head staring at the wall, not able to move it. There were two sets of chuckles, before one of them spoke. And it wasn't Bella…or Belle.

"All in good time…but you might help us."

Remy had the worst feeling arise in his stomach about that as he soon felt consciousness drift away into darkness.

* * *

It was around late afternoon when laughing was heard outside on the opposite side of the front door before it opened up to the four women carrying shopping bags. Jean shut it with her foot once she, who was the last one in, came through.

"I can't believe that it was going out of business…" said Jean, the others nodding along with her as they walked into the foyer.

"Yeah, but we did get good deals!" Rouge said, a few 'yeah's followed that. Then they split up, Desiree headed across the foyer, smile on her face, and headed upstairs to her room. The bags on her arms bounced along. She reached the top of the stairs and turned to head down the hallway.

Shopping really helped cleared her mind. She didn't feel the impending worry she had before. Everything felt good.

But it all changed once she reached her room.

She opened the door and walked in and over to her bed, placing the bags down on it. The black-hair-in-a-bun girl then noticed a tiny note resting on the sheets. Her eyebrow rose, wondering who had put it there. She picked it up and was assaulted with a dark image of a mirror shattering violently. The black-haired Cajun gasp, eye fluttering open and close. Then, shakily, she opened it, black-colored eyes scanning over its words. A gasp left her lips again, and the note soon fluttering to the ground as she had turned and raced out the room.

Once it hit the ground, the words '_Your brother is mine. Dream has all that she wants. Come and save him if you dare, Nightmare. I'll be waiting in the woods. ~Rêve_' was written in red ink that had smeared in some places.

As Desiree raced down in the hallways and down the stairs to head outside and find her brother. She threw open the door, then shut it close, looking back one more time. As if it was the last time to see it. Then, once it was close, she ran to woods as the sun continued to set, hoping to save her brother from…no, it couldn't be. Reve was gone.

But, who wrote it and knew about this? It couldn't be…

Desiree hoped with all her might that it wasn't her as she ran over the grass and lawn and then through the trees.

* * *

Again…a very short chapter…sorry about that, but next one is where everything falls into place. Hope you'll stick around to see what happens!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, sorry for the wait and stuff. It is summer, and I was hoping to update more…which I kind-of am…but just not the multi-chapter stories I have. *sighs* Anyway…thanks **BlkDiamond** for reviewing!

**Jesus Luvs Everyone**(me): Alright…well dis is where de two girls meet up…an' well, let de battle begins…but…dere will be somethin' else as well…

**Disclaimer:** I own OCs and plot…Marvel owns the rest…

* * *

He was in darkness, that was all he could see and that was all that was around him. No sound echoed in the abyss…nothing but a silence that wasn't crushing, but felt like it could at any moment. He couldn't even move from the spot, like he was glued there. Wherever there was…but he wanted to leave that dark abyss, to find a way out. Out of where? Anywhere but the prison.

A voice soon filled up his mind. It was a lulling voice…something familiar…yet not. He couldn't place as to where he had heard it. From memory…from present…from-

**SCREECH**

A loud screech/scream filled the darkness, making him uncontrollable wince in pain from the sound. It nearly didn't sound human, but it did do one thing. The darkness soon began fading away, and a forest started to form into his view. And also what he saw made his red and black eyes widen from his seated spot bound to a tree.

_Previously…_

She had ran and ran. Ran until her legs ached with pain and lungs burned like they had been set out fire. But that couldn't stop her, it just couldn't. No, because he was taken away, and she needed to find him at all cost. And she was going to make that…she was going to make Bella pay for taking her brother away.

Trees flew by her, feet moving over downed branches and tree roots. Her dark-colored eyes scanned the forest as she moved through it at top speeds.

Where was he? Where did she take him?

The answer wasn't easy to know, really…she had no clue where. But she wouldn't stop looking for Remy. Never.

An image burned in her mind. It was of a mirror and a man hanging in the middle of the silver surface by ropes binding his wrists and ankles. The head was bowed, but the mop of brown hair was recognizable to her. It was Remy.

Her eyes narrowed, and her speed never wavered as the image stayed in her mind. That girl was going to pay for what she did. As she continued to run, her right arm was slowly engulfing in the dark powers, ready to be use to save her brother.

Desiree then noticed a darken form in the trees ahead of her, and the image in her mind grew hotter and hotter. She was getting closer. Soon enough, she reached her destination, skidded to a halt and huffing to fill her lungs up with oxygen. Her black eyes were narrowed at the back of the other girl, then flickered to the form bound to a tree just beyond her.

A million thoughts and words all whirled through her head, ready to be said…but only one came forth from the black-haired Cajun lips, "Why…"

Why indeed…why had the other taken her brother? Why was this happening? And why was she here, at the Institute?

Chuckles soon began, echoing around the forest, and the form soon turned to face Desiree, looks changing to reveal the true identity of the girl. The nightmare-seeing mutant own eyes widen in realization on who it was.

The form stopped changing once hazel eyes met black-colored ones. The fiery colors of the setting sky ignited the grey/silver hair, reflecting those colors. A cruel grin was curled on the other girl's lips.

"Well, well…you came. I'm…not surprise. But…" the other began, chuckling before continuing, "you'll not see the end. Now Desire…"

"_Non! Dites-moi pourquoi vous le faites!_[1]" Desiree yelled out, summoning her scythe in hand, gripping it tightly and eyes trained solely on the other. Then the black-haired Cajun muttered a name, "…Belle." Belle grinned even wider at that fact.

"_Bien_! You know my name, _chère petite cousine_[2]" the bob-cut silverette replied, her grin then curled down as two orbs of light formed in both her palms and enclosing her clenched hands. "Now, _temps pour vous de payer_.[3]" Desiree growled, scythe ready to slash at the other, but a voice cut through the situation like a knife, making the black-haired girl's eyes go wide.

"Desiree!"

She looked pass the other, the silverette looking back at the man who was bound to the tree, Remy looking confused and worried.

"Remy," Desiree began, nearly forgetting who was still also there besides her brother. She took a step closer, but Belle turned back and glared at the other.

"Not another step, cousin!" the bob-cut girl barked, growling and the orbs over her hands growing brighter. Desiree's concerned eyes quickly glanced back over to Belle, soon narrowing again, plans quickly forming to get her brother out of her so that she could deal with her cousin.

The brown-haired struggled to get out of the rope binding him to the tree, knowing that charging them would just ultimately hurt him in the process. So his focus soon switched back over to Desiree, still wondering who this other was, soon remembering something from not so long ago.

"Ya…who are ya?" he asked, soon getting a tossed over her shoulder amused look from the bob-cut grey-haired girl. She chuckled, glancing back of to the black-haired girl, rage pouring off Desiree's own body.

"Me…why, I'm Desiree's cousin, of course. Rêve had to pass down her powers to a bloodline of course. And now…" the hazel eyes narrowed at the black-colored ones of her cousin, "I'm getting revenge for my mother. Isn't that great!-?" She then began chuckling, sadistic mirth gleaming in her eyes and tone of laughs.

"Revenge…wait, ya Rêve's daughta…Desi's cousin…" the brunette said, surprised and looking between the two. "Why...no, dat isn't great! Leave Desiree alone!" His voice had risen in demand, glaring at the silverette girl. All he got in response was a laugh, a cold and cruel laugh.

Belle was smirking and replied, pouting a bit with a hint of that smirk still there, "Now, you see…that won't do." She chuckled before flicking her hand and sending a small energy ball to hit the brunette Cajun in the chest. He gasped out, the air quickly leaving his lungs. It felt like a punch, hurt like one too. And the silverette continued to chuckle, grinning from the pain she had caused. She was even grinning when the scythe 'whoosh'-ed and impaled its blade here her side.

"My, my…getting testy are we?" she muttered, now turning her gaze to Desiree, who was near shaking with rage. Even her black-colored eyes said the words '_Don't you EVER hurt him._' It amused Belle to no ends.

"Don't…ya fight is wit' meh," Desiree replied, soon summoning the scythe back into her black-colored right hand, her black eyes held nothing but a calm and cold look, though the anger under her skin was still present.

Belle grinned and nodded, "That is alright with me." Another orb of energy replaced the empty hand, and her stance faced her cousin will equal coldness and readiness for the impending fight. They would have made a move, but the Ragin' Cajun's voice soon broke it.

"Desiree, don't!" Remy called out, struggling now and hoping to get free to at least help his sister. To stand by and watch, if the situation turn out in favor of the silverette, wouldn't be something he would want.

There was a deafening silence, even the forest reflected that, before Desiree replied with a cold tone, "No…Remy, I must. But…" Her eyes met her cousin's, "Let 'im go. He isn't a part o' dis. The fight is between ya an' meh." Their staring match continued, before a smirk curled Belle's lips and she nodded.

"Alright," she replied, flicking her hand for a energy blade to cut the ropes. Remy quickly pulled them and stood, taking a step closer to the two battling, but soon an invisible wall appeared, though who conjured it he wasn't quite sure. "No…this is our battle. Run home now…"

Remy looked to his sister, she met that look. Her gaze pleaded that he did leave them to their fight. She didn't want him to get hurt or worst. He swallowed a lump in throat before nodding and turning away. He gave one last look over his shoulder, seeing the two girl's gazes locked, before soon running into the forest, hopfully back to the mansion.

_Desire…s'il vous plait_[4]_…_

Please be okay when I get back. Please stop that mad girl. Please…don't leave…

Then, he heard as he continued to run through the forest a loud CLANG and soon the fight between the two girls began as he ran away, feeling like a coward but knowing that it was his sister's fight. He just hoped it was also her win as well.

* * *

Alright, so it is winding down to the end of this story. Only three more chapters after this. Well, this was a good run as well.  
I might also have a few one-shots in plan…maybe. I know one for sure.

French Translations:

[1]'_Non! Dites-moi pourquoi vous le faites!_'-'No! Tell me why you are doing this!'  
[2]'_chère petite cousine_'- 'dear little cousin'  
[3]'_temps pour vous de payer_'- 'time for you to pay'  
[4]'_s'il vous plait_'- 'please'

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, I'm sorry that I haven't continued much in this story. After a lot of things, and even replacing my laptop, I just had a lot of things to do. I have more schoolwork now with college and such. And my writing muse is only slowly coming back, it is hard to write now-a-days. But I'm slowly getting back into it.  
Well, this is the second to last chapter. Next chapter will be the epilogue. I really hope y'all enjoy this chapter, since it took so long to get out.  
Also, thank you **BlkDiamond** for reviewing!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel…just my OCs and plot.

* * *

All through the forest, nothing emerged. No animals from their homes. Not with the fight that raged deep within it, set off by an invisible wall to keep the battle just between the two who were fighting. Inside that barrier-blocked area, two were fighting with different goals in mind. One was fighting for revenge, and the other was fighting for the safety and hoping to end this before it got too bad.

Unfortunately, it wouldn't be that easy really.

"Ummp!" the black-haired girl groaned as she had been slammed back against the invisible barrier wall. She slid back on her feet, though bending slightly over. Her chest felt heavy after that attack, then again…it hadn't been the first one. It had been one of many that the other girl, the grinning bob-cut silverette who bore the hatred for Desiree in her hazel eyes.

"Give up, cousin? You know…only one can us win this fight. And well…after mother's lost…I'm not going to lose!" Belle cried out, the grin spreading out more before she rushed forward, hands throwing energy balls at the other in attempts to continue on beat her. Desiree managed to dodge most of them, though a few managed to hit her. She had soon reflected them with her scythe, but once Belle made it over to her, a good kick to the side with the energy behind it surprised her and sent her flying. Desiree slide but soon hit a tree that had been left in their playing arena. The pain from the impact flared up on her back, making her face scrunched up with pain. The black-haired one slid to her feet, wobbling a bit before glaring at the other.

"_Cousine, ne me faites pas cela_[1]. Ya don't 'ave ta do dis. We both don't 'ave ta fight," Desire growled, hand gripping the scythe and body radiating anger. It wasn't just because of the other –though that was only a smaller part– but for ALL of this. This fight, the reason behind it…why couldn't they end it peacefully?! Was it truly the powers of nightmares and dreams that caused all of this strife? Would it ever end?!

The other now narrowed her eyes at Desiree, not enjoying hearing that, "Oh, we don't?! Well, TOO BAD!" Then the bob-cut silverette rushed forward, energy glowing brightly in her hands. They had to fight! She would get revenge for her mother! She attacked the other who used nightmares with such strength and fury that the other had some trouble repelling the blow. There were just too many at once.

"Belle," Desiree cried out, blocking a blow and backing away, "_s'il vous plait_[2], stop dis!" She blocked another blow, locked with the other. They stared at each other, the nightmare-seeing girl truly seeing the rage in the other's hazel eyes…but she also saw a deep emotion. The truth behind this all.

The other didn't want to do this, Belle had to do this. Just for her so-called 'mother.' What a pitiful goal. What a waste to truly great powers, the other could have so much potential…but…

"Only one can REMAIN!" the dream-controlling girl yelled, blasting Desiree back, landing on the ground on her back and sliding a few more feet. She was dazed for a second, then her cousin's visage appeared in her sight. A twisted grin was upon Belle's face, in her hand was a sword glowing bright.

"Time to end this, cousin!" she cried out, soon slashing the sword down, Desiree bringing up her scythe to block it.

But the scythe-wielder still pleaded to the other, "Belle, please, stop dis. Stop dis fightin'," But…the other's energy still didn't die down. It seems the only option now was to fight her. Desiree knew that if she did, it wouldn't lead anywhere good. This girl had hurt her brother, but…Belle had been hurt herself. And the nightmare-seeing mutant pitied her, but…fight her? She didn't want to have to do it…but it seems like her only option.

So, she pushed with all her might, shoving the other back a few feet before swinging her scythe at the other. Belle dodged, a flash of fear passing over her face as the weapon had been so close to her, before a crooked grin came over her face once more.

"That's better. I thought you were just holding back on me. Wouldn't want that…"

Desiree soon snapped back, eyes glaring at the other, "_Vous voulez un combat, vous obtiendrez un combat._[3]" The other wanted a fight, so be it. But…she wouldn't hold back this time. It seemed the only way to get to the other was through fighting her. Something the black-haired Cajun didn't want to do, but now had to.

Desiree rushed forward, scythe gripped in both hands before she swung it had the other with all the energy she could put behind it. Belle dodged backwards, but the energy that radiated off of it knocked her back. She hit the barrier, gasping out and groaning before she slid down it and onto her feet. There was a pause, her head bowed and hair blocked her face. Desiree stood where she was, scythe gripped and ready. Her own hair, having lost its holding place in the bun it was regularly in, was all the way down. But now it was swaying a bit, as if trying to come alive.

There was soon chuckling from the silver-haired one, before Belle lifted her head, glowing silver eyes meeting Desiree's black colored ones, "Tsk tsk…_Oh non, qui ne veut pas le faire!_[4]" Soon, the energy that had been forming in her left hand soon flashed brightly, and a sword was gripped in Belle's hand.

"Let's finish this," she continued on with, taking a few steps away from the barrier and getting into stance, gripping the sword as well. Desiree's reply was a 'Let's.' before the battle was on again, this one more powerful than the last. Arcs of energy rained and flashed every time the sword blade or scythe blade met the opposing blade. The two girls move in quickness at each other, trading blows and never ceasing or slowing down. The fight didn't look to be ending so soon really.

The two leapt at each other and apart, yelling at each other in both French and English. They both didn't seem on wanting to loose. Neither one looks to be on the losing end.

Desiree slammed a blow into the other, knocking her Belle back. The black-haired Cajun's arm was once more imprinted with the black marks of nightmares. Belle's right was of the glowing dreams.

"Belle, what do ya dink ya'll accomplish in fightin' an' beatin' meh? Ya dink dat will solve everythin'? Rêve isn't comin' back, an' ya'll only still be an orphaned girl holdin' a hollow grudge!" the scythe-wielding Cajun yelled, anger still coursing through her. It was her aunt's fault, it had always been her aunt's fault in all of this. Rêve had started all of this…and for what? Power…such a stupid reason to start a family feud and bloodshed. And now, as Desiree locked gazes with her cousin, the black-haired girl was going to end this. Once and for all.

There was a pause, the sword-wielder shaking a bit with all the pent-up anger and energy coursing through her, before she replied, "Accomplish? I'll gain back what is mine to take!" She then rushed forward and met the other's par. But they locked weapons and gazes. Silver and black.

And that would be her last mistake. Black swirled around both of them, Belle tried to pull away but couldn't. The bob-cut grey-haired girl then attempted to repel the blackness with her own glowing silver. But it was consumed before it could really help. The darkness crept up her, slithering up and around her.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she cried out, but the black-haired one paid no heed to her words, just staring at her with a focused attention and continuing to allow the darkness to continue on. The bob-cut soon grew fearful even more, trying shake it off and the other. But soon, her movements were stopped as the darkness tightened its hold on her.

Belle glanced at her cousin, silver eyes meeting black, and pleaded now, "S-stop. Stop Desiree. Please." But, the nightmare-wielding Cajun had had enough with all of this. There would be one way to end all of this. So, she reached up with her right hand and placed her hand on the other's head, palm resting on the dream-seer's forehead.

"This…this is for the good, Belle," she told the other right as both white and black energy erupted around them. A scream echoed out into the forest. Its sounds traveled farther and farther away till they were soon heard by a group that had soon went into the woods to go help the one that had caused the screams.

Remy, with the other most of the main group of X-Men, heard the screams, though he and the others had felt the sudden influx of powers through the forest. It had made him shuttered and wonder.

What just happened?

The Cajun prayed that Desiree was alright, that it hadn't been she who had screamed. But, he didn't know for sure who it was. So, after he managed to get over that, along with the rest, they continued on through the forest.

"Was….was that Desiree?" the black and red eyed one heard Rouge ask, voicing the same question floating in probably not only his head but the others as well. But he didn't know what to answer that question with. In his heart, he believed 'no,' but his mind…it could be her. It could have been Desiree.

"Let's just hurry," Jean declared with a slight urgency in her voice. The others nodding, and soon began winding through the forest to find the lost mutant and her foe. After traveling through the forest, they came upon where Remy remember the two girls to be. But…there was something missing. Or really, someone missing. On the ground was the silver-haired Belle, but…where was Desiree?

Jean walked over, kneeling down and checked the dream-controlling girl's vitals, "She's breathing, just knocked out…" Scott then walked over to help the telepath pick up the younger girl. The rest of the X-Men began looking around.

"Alright, now where's Desiree?" Logan muttered, not at all liking the fact that she was missing. He and Remy. The Cajun was worried sick for his cousin, fear and panic slowly rising up inside of him at the fact that she wasn't here. She just had to be! Or…had to be safe, but…that still didn't put an ease to him if he couldn't see that she was safe.

"Desiree?" the Cajun called out, as well as Rouge too. They soon began searching for her, though still coming up with nothing. Where could she have gone? She couldn't have disappeared in the influx of power…could she?

'_Please…please, don' let meh loose a sista. Please…Desi'…please don' be gone…_' Gambit thought silently, begging that they would be able to find Desiree. Though, the more time they searched and couldn't find her, the less they grew hopefully that they would find her.

After Jean and Scott left with Belle, heading back to the Institute to get help for her, the ones left in the forest continued to search. But their search continued to come up empty. That didn't sit well with Remy. He needed to find his sister. But…hope was all but faded.

After most had headed back, leaving the Cajun near alone in the forest, still trying, Logan really couldn't stand it, really couldn't let the other continue this –even though he didn't want to admit it himself–, "Gumbo, I don' think…"

"Don'…don' say it. She has ta be 'round 'ere. She just has ta," he replied back, looking through the darkened forest and not looking over at the other. Desperation was laced heavy in his voice. Wolverine sighed, soon taking a few steps over to the other and placed a hand on the other's shoulder.

She wasn't here, and they both knew it.

The brown-haired man shuffled into his room, a frown dragging the ends of his lips down. Black and red eyes were casted downward and full of sadness and regret. Regret that he couldn't still protect his sister. Someone who he should had been and was able to protect no matter what.

Remy flopped onto the bed on his back, not really giving much effort into that. Honestly, all he cared about at the moment was his sister. Rouge, as well as everyone else, was giving him space about all that, but…really wasn't helping in the long run. Desiree still wasn't here. Still wasn't stay where he knew she would be.

And that tore him up on the inside. It hurt, everything really hurt.

Gambit let out a sigh and closed his eyes, not really wanting to see the world around him. It was like he had just repeated the past. Again. And that sat heavy in his gut.

Soon enough, he sat back up. The Cajun determined that he had to do something! Laying around and doing nothing wasn't going to bring his sister back. He just had to continue searching, looking…just something to tell him where his sister was at or what happened to her!

As he got up, he soon noticed something on his dresser. Odd…he didn't remember putting a note down. Maybe Rouge? But… He took a few steps over to it and picked up the sheet, black and red eyes scanning over the words that had been scribbled on the paper.

'_Dear brother,_

_Please, believe me when I tell you that I am fine. Please believe that I am somewhere safe. Because…that really is all I can tell you. I am fine, I am safe, but…you won't understand where. I am finishing up some loose ends about all this. This family…curse! It has caused too much pain for one family, too much pain for anyone. So I will take it upon myself to finish this. It…it is what I would have to do really. My mother, my father...I will finally put down all of this mess. I will finally have settled all of this. Their deaths will now be for the ending of a curse that would have continued on.  
Remy, you are my brother. You are part of my family. I love you as any sister would. I will return, that I promise you. But…I fear that it may not be soon. I don't know exactly when, but please don't go look for me. Just wait. Now I will return back to you this time. That I'm sure of._

_Sincerely,  
__Your sister, Desiree'_

Red and black eyes noticed that some of the words were smudged in perfect circles, giving him some inkling that she had been crying when writing this. Soon, his own tears joined those stains on the paper. His body soon collapsed on the edge of the bed, back hunched over and it shook with sobs. His heart ached in pain after reading the words his sister left behind.

Because now he knew that she was gone. Regardless that he read that she promised that she would return, the fact that she was gone shook him up more than anything else. Because this was his sister, his family.

And now she was gone, off to do something about that 'curse' she spoke up.

"Desiree…" he muttered out through the light sobs, "Please…please be safe and come back. Fo' meh, ya brotha." That was all he wanted, for her to be safe and for him to now that she was back here. That was all he could hope for in the end, but whether the latter would ever come true may or may not happen. That is what the darker parts of his thoughts were leading to, though he tried to lead himself away from thinking. But that was difficult.

A little while later, Gambit would soon notice that someone else came into the room and felt their presence next to him, wrapping his/her arms around him.

That feeling caused him to lean right into the body, soon hearing a soft voice say, "Shush…it's alright, sugar. She'll be alright." Rouge ran her hand up and down the other's back in a soothing manner, hoping to help the other. Though she doubted that really she could. The other probably wouldn't fully recover after this, after losing his sister. But she couldn't place blame on Desiree, knowing that the other was probably doing something important. Something that needed to be done in the end.

All she hoped, for Remy's sake, that she accomplished it quickly. The other seemed so broken now, but really, to loose family in such way. To not really know…It was heartbreaking for her. But she would help, as much as she could in the end.

* * *

Alright, that is the end to all of this. Next chapter will be the epilogue, though I'm not really going to hint as to what happens. That is for y'all to wait and see. Though I do promise to hurry up and get it finish. Though, I don't know why it should take long, since it is the last chapter. Thanks for everyone who has been sticking along and reading.  
Also, someone is going to make a surprise entrance in the epilogue, though not telling who it is. Though I know one person who might know.

French Translations:

[1]'_Cousine, ne me faites pas cela._'- 'Cousin, do not make me do this.'  
[2]'_s'il vous plait_'-'please'  
[3]'_Vous voulez un combat, vous obtiendrez un combat._'- 'You want a fight, you will get a fight.'  
[4]'_Oh non, qui ne veut pas le faire!_'- 'Oh no, that just won't do!'

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


	10. Chapter 10

And here is the last of **Dream**. I'm happy that I'm finally finishing it, but a bit sad as well. Well, it was funny while it lasted really. Thank y'all who have stuck around to see this to the finish.  
Also, **BlkDiamond **I did add something in this chapter that you might find…familiar. Not going to spoil such surprise yet. I hope you don't mind.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Marvel…just my OCs and plot.

* * *

Two years passed without a sign from Desiree. For the first few months of such wait, Remy hadn't been all that he had been before. He was depressed without word or sight of his sister, not really wanting to do much. But, as more time passed, he started to bounce back –with the help of Rouge, Logan, and the other X-Men.

Including the newest mutant at the school, Belle. But she had no recollection of what had happened to her. Because of such amnesic state, she turned out to be a real sweet girl. Though, she lacked much of her original power. She couldn't see into people's dreams and her attempt to re-create objects was slightly less powerful, she was still accepted in the school. The X-Men didn't hold her to her past actions, but still kept a bit of watch on her. She was still the link to Desiree left. Though even she didn't know what had happened after the fight in the forest.

But soon, those two years left that fight in memories, and lives continued on.

Though, memories would stay in the minds for long.

The Institute was having an average for all the students and faculty. These days were semi-often and also a gift at times. It meant that all was going well for everyone. Everything was running smoothly and without a hitch.

That was till a certain '_someone_' noticed something different about the day. After resting near a window, content on just lying in the sun's rays and enjoying a nap for an hour or to, he heard a car pull up to the main building. Though, that usually wasn't something that would catch his attention, but for the fact that something just seemed a bit…off. Not in a totally bad way, but in a way that made him lift his head up and glance out of the window.

Outside, after the car had stopped, the passenger side door opened up, and a figure stepped out into the sunlight of the day. The figure, a female in form, then turned her head to say something to the drive before she shut the door. The car then drove off, leaving her alone. Ace watched as the unknown figure glance up to the front of the building, glasses hiding her eyes and a handkerchief covering up the top of her head. However, he noticed the smile that slowly took a hold of her lips, causing him to be a bit curious in notice.

Ace stood up, still focused on the woman who soon began walking up to the front door. He was about ready to jump down from the window sill till a hand on his back stopped him. It ran down the length, the cat turning to look to see Remy standing there.

"'Ey there, buddy. Whatcha lookin' at?" the Cajun asked, though knowing the cat couldn't answer him. However, Ace still meowed to him, before a knock sounded within the slight silence of the empty foyer.

A confused look came over the mutant's face, wondering who it could be. So, he picked his hand off of the cat's back and walked over to the side just a bit to open the door for the new guest there.

"Ah, bonjour?" he greeted, taking in the sight of the woman with her hair and eyes covered up.

"Bonjour ta you too, frère Remy."

The look that came over the man's face was one that could be described as both disbelief and absolute joy. His mouth dropped opened a bit, unable to form the words that were caught up in his throat. He couldn't move, paralyzed in that spot. His ears couldn't be hearing things correctly, couldn't be hearing the voice he thought his memory would soon forget after not hearing for so long.

However, he soon managed to close his mouth a bit and get pass his lips a name he had been hoping would belong to someone he had wished would return after so long of being gone.

"Desiree."

It was like a breath, a valuable one that had caused him to breathe again. Or maybe it wasn't just the name, but the smile that came over the woman's lips after it had been spoken. Or the movements that she made with her hands to remove the sunglasses and handkerchief to reveal black-colored irises of eyes and hair that was parted with a mixture of black and silvery gray.

But the fact still remained that it was, in fact, Desiree. She had returned. Once that _finally_ clicked in Remy's mind, his arms soon shot out to pull her closer and wrap around her for a tight and long overdue hug of a brother missing his sister.

"Oh Desiree, Desi'! Ah've missed ya so much. Ya been gone fo' too long!" he murmured through her hair, face buried there as he continued to hug his sister. He also soon felt her hug him back, relief that this was real. That Desiree was here, in the flesh and alright. That is what he had hoped for so long. That she would come back, happy and healthy.

"Ah missed ya too, Remy. Ah missed ya too," Desiree murmured back into his chest, feeling a cascade of emotion as well, ones that had been locked away but breaking away with this reunion. She had missed the other so much as well, having waiting nearly every day to see him again. But now she wouldn't have to wait ever again. She was back, hugging him. She was back home with her brother once more.

After the hug, which had last seemingly so long between two siblings who had long to reunite once more, they parted, the young woman looking up to her brother with a bright smile and eyes glistening with small tears. He seemed much the same, just overjoyed in seeing her once more. Neither one spoke a bit between them, neither one really knowing what to tell the other. The hug had portrayed quite a bit, but that still didn't mean that they didn't want to say something.

"Desi'," Gambit finally spoke up, "what happened? Where did ya go?" Those really were the two biggest questions on his mind. What had happened after the fight and before he had arrived? Where had she gone for two years without so much as word during those long months? Even if she was back –and he was so grateful for that–, he still was curious.

Desiree sighed a bit, eyes lowering a bit and feeling her brother tighten his hold a bit around her before she replied, "It's, well, a long story I guess." It was long and a bit complicated, but that didn't mean she supposed it wouldn't be so bad in trying to tell the other. Just that how to begin would be something hard to figure out.

Remy nodded his head and murmured, kissing the top of her head, "Well, I suppose now we 'ave time ta discuss it." Desiree cracked a bit of a grin, nodding and slowly breaking away from the hug with a smile up to the other. He was right, telling him would be good now. Now that they were back together once more.

"Yeah, you're right," she replied, and was about to suggest that they could head into another room or even tell everyone else till she felt something brush against her leg. She looked down, and the smile on her lips grew a bit more when she noticed the Siamese cat brush against her ankle, meowing and looking up at her.

"Well, who's dis?" she asked, getting a bit of a meow in return from the cat. Remy chuckled a bit and told her that the cat was Ace, his new 'companion' of sorts. Desiree found that bit amusing and cute, kneeling down to pick the cat up. He seemed to take well to her, purring a bit in her arms as she stood back up. Remy couldn't help but to feel the warmth spread in his chest at the sight of his sister who had come back and Ace. It really was a sight.

"Come on t'en, let's get a drink an' talk 'bout t'is in de kitchen," he then said to the other, who nodded and followed him into the kitchen. Everything seemed like it was when she had been here last. Nothing had really changed. It was a bit of a relief to have it so, though she wondered what or if anything had really changed since she had last been her. She did hope for some sort of change, however first really wanting to just talk with her brother that she hadn't seen for so long.

After they both had walked into the kitchen, Desiree took a seat at the island, noting that much still hadn't changed. There were a few more dirty dishes than usual, a bit more messiness that wasn't cleaned up by the more irresponsible teenagers. But, all and all, it was still like the home she remembered those two years ago. A warm smile formed over her lips at that thought, hand running down and up Ace's back as the cat purred with delight in her lap.

"Here ya go," Remy said to her, snapping her a bit out of her thoughts with a beer soon placed in front of her on the tabletop. She nodded, thanking him, and reaching forward for the bottle to bring to her lips.

Her brother soon took a seat, taking a sip of beer before putting it down and starting up with, "So…a bit o' explanation would be nice." It would, at least for him, to know what had happened between her leaving and coming back. Curiosity was itching at his mind.

Desiree sighed after taking a sip of her drink, wondering just where to begin, "Well, dere was de fight between me and Belle. After I had beat her-"

"How did ya do dat Desi'? There was a bright light and den…well, when we got there, ya were gone," Remy interrupted, hoping to get answers to that.

His sister nodded her head and began backtracking a bit, "Well, what I did was dat I took her powers. Since we come from de same family of powers, it was de only t'ing I could really do ta stop all of dis madness." She then went on to explain as to that had what caused her hair to turned part white. After that was explained, she then began telling him that she left to go figure out her new power. It had put quite a bit of strain on her, since the powers of dreams and nightmares hadn't mixed like that in quite a while in her family. Generations really. So, those two years was mainly heading back to her old homeland and just piecing together what had been lost so long ago, a feud that should never had been.

Remy listened attentively, taking in all that she was telling him. It still didn't sit well that she hadn't given him more of a word about all that, but it seemed that it had been hard for her. He was still so proud of her when Desiree explained that she now had more reign of her new and mixing powers, happy to see that she had managed to accomplish something that had torn up her family.

"I see. Well, it's good dat your back, soeur," he told her, a soft smile playing on his lips, one that was mimicked by her as well. She nodded her head, soon taking another sip of the beer and enjoying this peace between herself and her brother. That was until she soon heard some clearly their throat, an obvious action to grab her and her brother's attention.

Both turned their attentions and gazes over to the entrance to the kitchen, seeing Logan standing there with his arms crossed over his board chest and a slightly mild surprised look on his face. A brighter grin was replied back to him by the young lady.

"'Ey Logan," Desiree greeted the Canadian mutant, who snorted in reply before walking more into the kitchen. To say he wasn't feeling a bit of relief and slight joy that she was back would be a blatant lie. It had been two long years that a friend had been missing for.

"Not you 'Ey Logan' me, not after your little disappearing act," he replied to her once he was standing by Remy, getting a chuckle out of said man as well. Desiree still continued to grin, hearing the care that was there in the man's voice. She knew her friends might have missed her, but it still felt nice to hear so. In their own special ways, it seemed.

"Sorry, Logan. I thought ya would've gone a bit soft since I left."

Logan snorted in reply, rolling his eyes but enjoying the banter that was still there between them. It hadn't died when she had been away.

Desiree chuckled a bit more at his response, still finding all of this reassuring a bit that she was back home. She had dreamed while away of being back here, but now everything was real, everything was back. She was home once again.

* * *

Eventually, the rest of the X-Men had found out that Desiree had returned back. Each one happy to see her, each other greeting her and asking her about where she had gone and such. Most of their answers were repeated over and over, but she didn't mind really. Giving them that closure of what she had done was something she did own them a bit. They had grown to be like a 'family,' and so she gave them the best answers that she could. Remy did stick a bit around her much more often, though Desiree knew it was that he was getting used to seeing her around once again. Belle was also a bit of a surprise to deal with, however not a negative one. Getting to know her cousin who wasn't corrupted by dreams was something of a nice positive to all of this. Any family would have been really.

After the long day, Desiree had not retired to her room first. She remained up and about for a while, just roaming the halls of the Institute and remembering what had gone a bit fuzzy in her memories. Soon enough, she found herself on one of the balconies, staring out into the night.

"Nice night," came her brother's voice from behind her, Gambit standing next to her and leaning against the railing as well.

Desiree nodded and murmured back, "One I had been lookin' forward ta for a while now."

They then lapsed into more peaceful silence, one that didn't need more words. They were together again, a brother and sister who had grown up together. A bond built with love and trust, not blood. One that had survived through much chaos and confusion. One that would last, through dreams and nightmares.

_Take this kiss upon the brow!  
__And, in parting from you now,  
__Thus much let me avow-  
__You are not wrong, who deem  
__That my days have been a dream;  
__Yet if hope has flown away  
__In a night, or in a day,  
__In a vision, or in none,  
__Is it therefore the less gone?  
__All that we see or seem  
__Is but a dream within a dream._

_I stand amid the roar  
__Of a surf-tormented shore,  
__And I hold within my hand  
__Grains of the golden sand-  
__How few! yet how they creep  
__Through my fingers to the deep,  
__While I weep- while I weep!  
__O God! can I not grasp  
__Them with a tighter clasp?  
__O God! can I not save  
__One from the pitiless wave?  
__Is all that we see or seem  
__But a dream within a dream?_

-Edgar Allan Poe {A Dream Within a Dream}

* * *

And now, I am finally done. This is it. Wow, it had been so long ago that I had started 'Nightmare', and now I am finally finishing up 'Dream.' It just surprises me so that I can say that. I'm also so happy to be doing so, since now you know what happens. I really hoped you enjoyed reading this.

Thank you again **BlkDiamond** for reviewing and keeping up and enjoying these two stories. You were an awesome reader!

REVIEW!  
PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!


End file.
